Among semiconductor devices, field effect transistors are applied widely to various electronic devices, and various researches have been conducted into the field effect transistors (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3). From the viewpoint of the performance increase and the cost reduction of various electronic devices, various researches have been conducted into properties of semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors and the like from the aspects of both theory and practical use.